Venous reflux is a medical condition affecting the circulation of blood, such as in the lower extremities or neck. The valves in the vessel that normally force blood back towards the heart cannot function properly. As a result, blood flows backwards, causing unwanted clinical problems such as ulceration or even multiple sclerosis when chronic cerebrospinal venous insufficiency is present. Applicant of the subject application determines that new systems and methods for treating venous reflux would be desirable.